If It Means A Lot To You
by AliceJericho
Summary: Things don't always go the way you want them too... but it might just pull around. Jericho/OC. *two-shot* - For KatieRose13
1. Chapter 1

**Request from KatieKazam. Hope you like it!!! If you read it, Review it. It's a one-shot and it will take less than five minutes! :) Written in Chris Jericho's POV until it says otherwise**

**

* * *

**

Song: If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember.

* * *

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'  
La, la la la, la la la'Til everyone is singin'_

"Be good, be safe." I said to my girlfriend. I had a gig with Fozzy tonight, and she hated me for it. "Do you have to go?" Katie asked, pleading with her eyes. The honest answer was no. I _could_ call in sick and cancel the show, but that's not what I want to do. So, I lied. "Yeah. I do." I kissed her forward. "I love you." she whispered. That alone will keep me going. I walk out the door and sigh, this show better finish fast, because I can't come back until I've sung all the songs on the set list.

_If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best_

She has to be getting sick of this. All the time I spend at a gig. The time I don't spend with her. All I know is that we can work through all the hard times. Because tomorrow this can all be forgotten… until I have to go out again…

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

**Katie's POV  
**Sometimes I don't think he wants to leave… but he does anyway. It hurts me because I need him there when I go to sleep. "I feel complete when your with me…" I mumbled to myself. "But you can't come home til your done…"

_La, la la la, la la la'  
Til everyone is singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you, that we can make this last  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best_

**Chris' POV  
**If she could just wait until I got home, then we could talk. I would swear to her that we could make this last. If she can wait until I get home… I will promise her that what happened tonight, would be forgotten tomorrow, it would be in the past… but still, this might be for the best… the best for both of us. I walk through the bedroom door and see her sleeping figure. "It'll all be okay." I say quietly and lay down next to her.

_You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can't wait through everything  
__Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
We knew it'd happen eventually_

"You can't give me what I need Chris!" she shouts to me the next morning. I guess its not all forgotten. "You mean everything to me! You really do! If you didn't I wouldn't be this upset!" she yelled between sobs. "I just can't wait for you forever… through everything." she whispered the last two words and walked towards the door, "This can't be happening!" I say to her loudly. "I'm never going to be happy again." I swear to myself and watch the tears fall from her eyes. "Because I look like Mary freakin Poppins." she said back to me sarcastically. "I didn't mean it like that…" I say disappointed in myself for getting her even more upset. "Chris, we can still be frie-" she starts to say but I cut her off, "Don't say it. We can't be friends! Not after everything! We're either something, or nothing!" I am not some guy she can just influence to get what she wants. That was before she broke up with me. "Chris… you knew it had to happen sooner or later…"

_La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(If you can wait 'til I get home)  
La, la la la, la la laNow everybody's singin'  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'_

It wasn't over until everyone had sung. It wasn't over until those last words were said. She dropped the bomb, she said the words. And because of that, we are both lonely and miserable… as far as I know anyway. Maybe if I had just woken her up and told her what I was going to say… then maybe things wouldn't have ended.

_If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last_

**There is a poll on my page... care to vote?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I can't write a sad one shot!! So here is the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Again, this is for KatieKazam.**

* * *

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I feel like a freaking teenager! It is pouring down rain out here and I'm tossing rocks at her freaking window! "Go away Chris!" she mouths. I shake my head and mouth back "Not until you come down!" she rolled her eyes and turned away. I threw another rock the window but she closed the curtain.

Lace up your shoes  
(Hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do,  
Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

Everyone knows what happened. Everyone's against this stupid relationship. Well, I'm here now aren't I?! They all want us to be apart. Even if it makes her happy! She doesn't understand that I am here now! Because we _are_ meant to be! We are!

_  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind  
_

I threw another rock at the covered window and smiled when she opened it. "You change your mind?" I asked her. She visibly sighed. "Come on. Don't tell anyone! Just come out!" I could see she was thinking, "Its raining so hard out here Katie! I can wait all night…" and that was a promise I was willing to keep.

_  
Lace up your shoes  
(hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do  
Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever will be,  
You and me  
_

I saw her bend over. She came back up and waved a pair of Nike's at the window. I sighed in relief. She disappeared for a bit, probably lacing up her runners. Her head came into view again and held up her hand, "Five minutes." She said to me. I smiled as she turned her back to the window and walked towards her door. I could only imagine what her friends would say if they knew I was out here waiting.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better  
With you by my side  
_

She ran out the door and ran into my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm here." I whispered into her ear. "Later. Before they catch us." She smirked and ran to my car. She jumped in the passenger's side as I got in the drivers side. I put my foot on the accelerator and sped off down the street. We got to an empty park and I parked the car. She was out and heading to the swings before I could even open my door. She started swinging slowly. I walked up behind her and stopped her, putting my arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry."

_  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be...  
_

"It's okay." She said back. I smiled happily and walked in front of her. I took hold of her hand and pulled her off the swing. She dropped her jaw and pretended to be mad until I sat on it and pulled her onto me. I nuzzled by head into her neck kissing her gently. We just sat there looking at the sky and talking about life. "You and me forever." I said to her. "You and me forever…"

_  
Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart,  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me,  
You and me,  
You and me_

* * *

**Completed.....  
a/n votable poll, go for it!!**


End file.
